Immortals: Prologue
by Epiclot214
Summary: After the Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side of Dimensions movie, Seto Kaiba finally got the chance to duel his rival. He was ready for the ultimate showdown... but something stopped him. Thus begins an epic saga that affects dozens of anime worlds. *This may be only in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, but the series is a big anime crossover.*


It finally happened. Seto Kaiba had found a way into the afterlife. He just needed the Quantum Cube that he confiscated from his recent adventure. With his station in orbit, he managed to open a portal to his destination. He jumped in and trekked into the void. He stopped when he confronted the man he was looking for, the Pharaoh Atem.

Kaiba made it. He knew he wouldn't have another chance. So he held up his duel disk for one last match. But just when the Pharaoh was about to speak, something went wrong.

Kaiba was caught by surprise with the great tug he felt as if a rope was trying to pull him away. The next thing he knew, he was flung away from his dead rival and out of the white void. When Kaiba came too, he found himself back in his station with his little brother standing over him nervously.

"I'm sorry, Seto." He said. "I tried to stop him, but…"

"Mokuba, what happened?" Kaiba asked furiously. "Tried to stop who?"

"Me."

Kaiba followed the voice to someone he never met before. It was a man with a black suit and red tie. He was a Caucasian with brown hair and a clean face.

"And here I thought you wouldn't go this far. I thought you were above this foolishness. Guess I overestimated you, Kaiba."

"Hold on!" Kaiba said aggressively as he stood up. "What's the meaning of this? Who are you?"

"Oh, right. I didn't introduce myself. Captain Jay Star of the Shonen Bureau. I apologize, but I need to take action for this." He rolled up his right sleeve and pressed the side of his black watch. There was a beeping noise. "Pack it up, everyone!"

Suddenly, several more people appeared wearing black suits. They walked around the lab and removed a lot of equipment. Kaiba definitely didn't like that.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kaiba asked.

"Bureau protocol." Jay Star explained. "We're confiscating any equipment you used to make that portal to your afterlife. Even the Quantum Cube's coming with us."

"You can't do that!" Mokuba shouted. "Why would you do that?"

"After all the times you've encouraged Kaiba's recklessness, I thought you'd at least get a good idea why." Jay said. "You see, Kaiba brothers, there are more worlds out there than just your afterlife and Shadow Realm. On the contrary, there are an infinite number of worlds with infinite possibilities. And some of them are so close to each other, they are able to contemplate each other as the only worlds in existence. Years ago, the founders of the Bureau learned of the infinite realms and created a security force to watch out for anything that could threaten the Multiverse's stability. That stunt you almost pulled had a 93% chance of destroying both your worlds and affecting any world adjacent to here. Naturally, I had to intervene. So now, to keep a better eye on you, the Shonen Bureau is having a joint partnership with KaibaCorp."

"Hold on a second!" Kaiba protested. "What kind of game do you think you're playing? Do you have any idea what you've just cost me?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me." The captain sighed. "Your duel with the dead could have created a catastrophe. We can't break the rules."

"Some rules are made to be broken." Kaiba argued. "A long time ago, people thought it'd be against nature's rules to fly. And here we are, in an age of jets and planes."

"That's called a compromise, Mr. Kaiba. It's not like a human being just flew on their own. Compromises benefit all parties. And what you just tried to do only benefits you and your childish ambition."

Kaiba clenched his fists. "Childish?! I'm trying to have my rematch!"

"It might be a big deal in this world, Kaiba," Jay Star said, "But in most others, these card game battles would be considered jokes! I thought you might be grateful. After all, I am giving you a business opportunity as a silent partner with new opportunities for other projects."

"I don't need your pity! I want my duel!" Kaiba shouted.

"If you're trying to keep the worlds separate, then how did we and others enter the Shadow Realm many times? Surely, you should've interfered on that." Mokuba argued.

"That was a calculated risk." Jay Star said. "Yugi Muto was at the center of all that, and we knew that whatever instability was happening, he'd fix it. The Bureau doesn't get involved unless we have to. And given that Yugi and his friends couldn't possibly get involved in time, we had to stop this madness. If we didn't, many worlds would be at risk. It's time to let go."

"Let go?" Kaiba shouted. "He was right in front of me! I've worked too hard for this, and you took the opportunity away from me!"

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!" Jay Star put his foot down. "If you've seen what I've seen, you wouldn't make such a fuss! I've seen lives lost, places destroyed, and spirits crushed because of an obsessive rivalry like yours. You had plenty of chances in the past, but now, it's over. The Pharaoh is out of your reach for good. It's time to let go of the past and search for something new to make you happy. Until we're certain that you're no longer a threat, you are on probation! You'll be seeing more of us, Seto Kaiba."

When the last of the agents picked up the necessary equipment, they all disappeared in a flash of light. Jay Star was the last one to leave. Seto and Mokuba were alone with nearly empty desks around them. Kaiba went to the nearest one and slammed his fist on it with great force.

Worried about his brother, Mokuba approached him. "Seto… what now?"

Kaiba took a deep breath before being silent for a moment. He opened his eyes and gave his answer.

"What else? Since there are a vast number of worlds out there, let's see what kind of opportunity we can have."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is the beginning of my Immortals series. It's an anime parody of the Avengers movies. A team of the greatest anime characters in the world. Just trying to decide on which villain to use in the first Immortals adventure. My first thought is Lelouch. Since he has a lot of similarities to Loki. Royal, anti-hero with mind control abilities. And as for the dead part, I've got that figured out. But if you readers have any other ideas, I'd love to hear it. I'd love for you to comment on my stories please. Feedback is important. Hope this was a good start.


End file.
